The present invention relates to a receiving device and method thereof, and more particularly relates to a receiving device and method thereof decoding received data at any of a plurality of decoders in accordance with a format of the received data.
In recent years, DVD (Digital Versatile Disc)-Video (hereinafter referred to as "DVD") has been standardized, so that it is expected to become widespread. With the DVDs, video data is compressed using an MPEG (moving Picture Experts Group)--PS (Program Stream) method and recorded. A DVD player plays back a DVD at a driving unit, with MPEG-PS data played back from the DVD being decoded at a decoder and outputted to a television. An image corresponding to this data is then displayed.
On the other hand, digital satellite broadcasts are also becoming widespread. Video data transmitted by these digital satellite broadcasts is compressed using an MPEG-TS (Transport Stream). A receiver for receiving the digital satellite broadcasts then has a built-in decoder for decoding MPEG-TS data.
However, as described above, when a number of images such as digital satellite broadcast images or images from digital video cassette recorders (DVCR) etc. are to be enjoyed in addition to the images played back by the DVD player, because of the image data formats being different in correspondence to these images, mutually independent playback systems have to be provided in order to playback all of the image data. This therefore causes the device to be large in size.
In order to resolve the aforementioned problems, the present invention enables playback of data of these images using a single device by connecting a plurality of devices handling these various kinds of image data via a digital interface to a device having a plurality of decoders for decoding the image data.